Everything
by LadyClaireAnn
Summary: During a boring world meeting Denmark muses about all the reasons he loves Norway.


Mathias leaned forward in his chair and glanced left. Passed Berwald, listening attentively to the speaker, Germany, sat his love, Lukas.

World meetings dragged on and on, but this one in particular seemed to drag slower than usual. He wasn't the only nation bored nearly to tears, to his right Greece was asleep, but that was completely normal. Other nations twiddled their thumbs or tapped their pens on their papers.

But not his Norway. Focused. Attentive. Those were but two words that came into Denmark's mind when he thought of the Norwegian.

He propped his chin of his hand and settled his gaze on him. Lukas really was the most beautiful nation Mathias had ever seen.

He loved his silky blond hair with the curl that never seemed to want to stay down. He loved his smooth creamy skin. He loved his deep blue eyes, they caused his heart to skip a beat everytime he looked into them.

He wished Lukas would look his way now, but he, of course, would not. For propriety's sake.

So the Dane continued thinking about all the reasons he loved the Norwegian.

He loved the faraway look Lukas had when in deep contemplation.

He loved his lips and how they moved so well against his. Oh how he wanted to kiss those pale pink lips right now.

His gaze travelled down to his neck, the neck he'd kissed and sucked so many times.

He loved Lukas's scent, and how it lingered even when he wasn't near. It smelled like everything and nothing at the same time. Mathias never could place what exactly he smelt of. He just knew that it was intoxicating.

He didn't have to imagine the toned slender body hidden beneath his sailor uniform. He knew every plane of Norway's body. Every nook and cranny. He knew where to touch to make him melt and where to touch that tickled him.

Sweden looked at him and followed his gaze to the Norwegian and shook his head.

Mathias ignored his sometime rival and kept looking at his Norway.

He looked down as far as he could without leaning too far forward, and visualized the lower half of Lukas's body. His strong legs that hooked around his hips when they made love.

That delicious perfect little 'V' that led to his glorious manhood. He pictured it all pale and flawless, resting on a bed of blond curls.

Though, contrary to popular belief, that part of Norway wasn't his absolute favorite part.

Lukas ran his hand through his hair. Mathias loved that too. He loved when Norway ran his fingers through his wild hair. Those fingers had a certain something that lit a fire on Denmark's skin anywhere he touched.

He knew Lukas loved it when he kissed his hand and the tips of his fingers.

Everything Lukas did made him fall in love with him all over again. He especially loved how no matter what happened between them, they always found their way back into each other's arms.

There were things Denmark had done to Norway that any other nation would have never forgiven him for. When Denmark succumed to the power he had during the Kalmar Union and hurt everyone he held most dear, Norway stayed with him.

When he lost Norway to Sweden during the Treaty of Kiel and didn't get him back until 1905 when he declared independence from Sweden, he came back into his arms as if nothing had changed.

During WWII, when Germany invaded both their countries in 1940, they fought hard side-by-side, but lost to Germany.

The Dane and the Norwegian had been through so much together and they were still together to this day.

Mathias felt his heart swell up. Was it possible to love another being as much as he loved his Norway. His beautiful Norway.

Suddenly, the other nations were pushing back their chairs and stretching. Some whipped out their mobile phones. Others retreated from the meeting room for coffee or a bathroom break.

Mathias watched Lukas get up from his seat and leave the room. He decided to follow him.

Lukas bypassed the bathroom and the coffee and snack table and turned the corner. When Mathias rounded the corner Lukas's eyes settled right on him.

"Why were you staring at me?" he asked.

"How did ya know I was staring at ya?"

"Intuition. And you didn't answer my question. Why were you staring at me?" Lukas rested one shoulder against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I think you're neat," Mathias smiled at him.

"Dork," Lukas said plainly. "Tell me the real reason."

Mathias stepped forward and grabbed his love's hand. "I was staring at you because I love you and I think you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I was staring because I was thinking about all the reasons I love you. I love your eyes, your hair, your ears, your shoulders, your lips, you stomach, your everything. You're my everything, Lukas, and you deserve better than me, you deserve the world, but yet you still stay with me. I'm so in love with you sometimes I can't hardly stand it."

Lukas blushed at the declaration and squeezed Mathias's hand, glad no other nations were around to hear. He stood up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Mathias's lips, who responded in kind with his one hand holding his and the other settling on his hip.

The Norwegian brought his free hand up and placed it at the nape of the Dane's neck. He'd have to figure out some way to communicate his love back to Denmark, but everything he could say paled in comparison to Denmark's declaration, so he settled for a simple "I love you, too," when they broke apart.

Mathias smiled and hugged him tight. They stayed like that for a long time and ended up being tardy to the second half of the meeting, much to Germany's irritation and everyone else's knowing looks.

A/N: Denmark is such a sap, but that's why Norway loves him, why we all love him. I was in the mood for some cute dennor love and this is the fruit of my imagination. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
